Lucrezia Tornabuoni
Early life Lucrezia Tornabouni was born to a wealthy and noble Florentine banker family in 1427. She married Piero de' Medici and had three children with him. Lucrezia was known to have a keen sense of intellect in banking affairs of the family and served as an advisory to her son Lorenzo the Magnificent after he availed the position of the head of the bank and family. Season 2 Old scores Lucrezia is shown as a head matriarch of the Medici family where she manages all the homely affairs of the household, however after an assassination attempt on her husband she grows more protective of her sons. After Lorenzo confesses of killing an assassin in defending himself she counsels him with great concern and later supports him with his decision of taking his father's place in the Piori. Standing Alone To seek for an extension for their bank to sustain she and her son Lorenzo visit Rome but after an unsuccessful attempt to persude the papacy, Lucrezia arranges a marriage union of her son with a Roman noblewoman Clarice Orsini by asking her half brother-in-law Carlo di Cosimo de' Medici to persuade the lady. Obstacles and opportunities Lucrezia arranges for a wedding feast for Lorenzo after the arrival of his wife Clarice to Florence. During the feast her daughter Bianca runs away with Guglielmo after which Lorenzo officially betroths the lovers to gain a vote from his rival Francesco de' Pazzi in the Priori. Blood with blood At the wedding of Bianca with Guglielmo, Lucrezia invites the Venetian Doge's ambassador Andrea Foscari alongside his daughter Novella Foscari to arrange a marriage union for her son Giuliano who later rejects the proposal out of his interest in Simonetta Vespucci. Meanwhile Lucrezia also counsels an insecure Clarice upon her learning of Lorenzo's mistress. Ties that bind After the birth of her first grandson Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici, Lucrezia arranges for the birthing measures for her daughter Bianca who later gives birth to a daugher named Contessina de' Pazzi. Alliance Considering his relations being on hostile terms with Pope Sixtus, Lorenzo along with Lucrezia decides for establishing an alliance with Milan and Venice, which later gets successful with Pazzi enraged. Betrayal While witnessing her son Giuliano grieving over his lover's death, a concerned Lucrezia counsels her son and doesn't let him attend the banquet arranged by Lorenzo in the honor of Cardinal Raffaele who had come from Rome on Pope Sixtus's behalf to negotiate peace terms. Due to Giuliano's absence the plan to murder him and his elder brother Lorenzo gets delayed to the Easter Mass. Mass While the Medici family was attending the Easter Mass prayers, Giuliano and Lorenzo were attacked by Francesco de' Pazzi along with other conspirators, who after leaving an injured Lorenzo turn to Giuliano and butchered him. After witnessing her son's assault Lucrezia loses her senses and deliriously rushes to safe him but she was taken into the sacristy of the cathedral by her daughter-in-law Clarice along with an injured Lorenzo. After the conspirators leave believing Lorenzo dead, Lucrezia attends to her dying son and thus was left with huge amount of sorrow. Afterwards, when Lorenzo orders Guglielmo de' Pazzi be banished from Florence, Bianca abandons her family and leaves along with him thus leaving her mother in further despair.Category:Characters Category:Female Character